Unruly Behavior
by thereisnosaintellen
Summary: College!AU Professor!Loki/Student!Tony Now that Tony and Steve are going steady, Tony's behavior in the classroom has been disruptive. Professor Loki decides that enough is enough and uses his own method of punishment.


As class was ending and the students were leaving the classroom in groups of twos and threes, Professor Loki called out to young Tony Stark who was making a quick beeline for the door.

"Mr. Stark, could you please stay after class for a few minutes? I have a few things I need to discuss with you."

Tony stopped just before the door and turned on his heel, nodding to his friends to continue on ahead of him.

"I'll catch up to you guys in a bit," he said and walked back towards the professor's desk. "What can I do for you sir?"

Professor Loki motioned to the desk directly in front of him and leaned back on his own desk. "Have a seat. We need to talk about the recent behavior you've been exhibiting in my classroom."

Tony raised his eyebrow in question. "My behavior, sir? I hadn't realized I'd been acting any differently than I have from the beginning of the semester."

"It's to do with that boy you've taken a fancy in, that young Steve Rogers. You seem quite smitten with him." Loki tilts his head to the side, daring Tony to prove him wrong.

Tony loses his flippant air for a second and shifts uncomfortably in his seat before he straightens and looks at Loki defiantly.

"So what if I have, sir? There's nothing wrong with two boys being together, especially when it's mutual." Tony lifts his chin up and crosses his arms.

Professor Loki just shakes his head and smiles. "You mistake me, Mr. Stark, I'm not here to judge your flirting preferences, and I'm here to address your behavior while doing so. You may not realize it, but your actions have been brought to my attention by several people."

Tony looks at Loki confused and asks, "What have they been saying about me? I thought they were all cool with me and Steve going steady."

"It's the way you act when you're around him, Mr. Stark. You're practically glued to one another, forgetting that while you're in the classroom you are not alone nor are you permitted to distract others from their studies. I'm afraid the complaints I've received have left me no choice but to seek out disciplinary action."

Tony's eyes widen as the various forms of discipline Loki may use begin to race through his mind. Was Professor Loki going to fail him? Send him to the dean? Force him to write a fifty page paper? Or worse, call his dad? At this last thought Tony jumped out of his seat and almost dropped to his knees in front of Loki.

"Please, sir don't tell my father. He'll take away all of my funding and allowance and my car! He'll make sure I'm never able to see Steve again! Please, please, have mercy!" Tony's eyes begin to water just a bit and he searches Loki's face for any signs of sympathy.

Professor Loki just shakes his head again and walks around his desk, opening the top right hand drawer and extracting a wooden ruler. "No, Mr. Stark, I will not be telling your father about your behavior. When I give out discipline, I do the deed myself and then forgive all transgressions. I have thought carefully about your punishment and have decided corporal punishment will suffice."

Tony's eyes widened even further as he watched Professor Loki come back around the desk, thwacking the ruler gently in the palm of his hand. "S-sir? Are you going to…spank me?"

Professor Loki nodded and made a turning gesture with his finger. "Turn around, Mr. Stark. Remove your trousers and bend over the desk."

Tony started to back away, running into the desk he had jumped out of just a minute or so before. "Y-you can't do that, Professor Loki. That's against t-the law."

Professor Loki cocked his head and gave a menacing smile. "Would you rather have me call your father or the dean? I know the dean would only you give you a verbal tongue lashing, but your father is more cavalier with his punishments, is he not? No, I think you had best do as I say before I add more lashes to your already monumental sum."

Tony's mind raced with the pros and cons of allowing Professor Loki to dole out his own bizarre (and illegal) form of punishment against those that his father would lay into him. In just a few seconds he'd reached the conclusion that he was far better off letting Loki punish him rather than his father.

"Yes, sir." With one last pleading glance at Loki, he turned around slowly, undoing his belt and zipper, and pushed his trousers down to the floor. The draft in the room caused him to clench up as goose bumps trailed along his body. He could feel Professor Loki appraising his bare ass and he swallowed a lump in his throat when he heard a brief moan come from the older man.

Professor Loki moved closer to Tony and positioned himself directly behind the boy. He smoothed his hand over the flat side of the ruler once before clearing his throat.

"You will receive five lashes, one for each unruly act of behavior you have displayed in my classroom. You will count them out as they are given. If you do not say them loud or clear enough you will receive another one until you do it correctly. Do you understand?"

Tony nodded his understanding and braced himself on the desk beneath his hands.

Without another word, Loki brought down the first strike, straight across Tony's bared ass. He watched as the smooth tanned flesh began to rise in an angry red and listened for Tony's count.

"One."

Loki raised the ruler again, this time aiming for Tony's right butt cheek. The ruler met its mark with a loud SMACK and prompted a bit of unbalancing on Tony's part. He gripped the desk with white knuckled hands and gritted his teeth.

"Two."

As the right cleft began to match the first blow's markings, Loki switched sides and brought the ruler down on Tony's left cheek. Tony did not move this time for he had braced himself and had anticipated this blow.

This seemed to upset Loki and he let out a little huff of frustration. Confused, Tony turned his head just a bit to look at the professor's face. He quickly whipped his head back around and gazed unseeingly at the wall in front of him.

Loki had had an almost feral look on his face, his eyes were burning as though with fever and his face was flushed with beads of sweat beginning to rise at his temples.

When the next blow came Tony was not ready for the impact of the doubled forced behind it and stumbled forward into the desk's edge.

"Three."

Professor Loki paused for a minute in his ministrations and looked at the instrument curiously. He turned it over in his hand and ran a finger over the raised edge of the ruler, a smile crossing over his face as he thought of ways he could make the numbers show up on Tony's tight ass displayed before.

He couldn't ignore the burning sensation within him to quickly finish his punishment and caress the swollen cheeks in his hands. He certainly could not deny his physical reaction to his actions that was currently swelling within his pants. He shook his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts and turned back to the matter at hand.

He switched his swing a bit so that instead of coming across one cheek he was bringing the ruler up from beneath. The result was immensely pleasurable and he watched in fascination as the cheek jiggled and rippled from the effects.

"Four."

Tony's voice had grown husky and dry from the deep breaths he was taking to calm himself down. The conflicting emotions within had increased his heart rate and he was having a difficult time concentrating on saying the count.

On the one hand he knew that he was essentially being assaulted by his teacher, an action that could get the professor fired and arrested, something Tony knew his father would ensure. On the other hand he found that he actually enjoyed this form of punishment and was a bit saddened that the next blow would be the final one.

As a bit of his confidence built back in him and his air of defiance surrounded him, he wriggled his hips a bit, just to see if he could get a rise out of Loki.

Loki's eyes widened at the display of what he deemed arrogance and quickly dealt the final blow, making sure that it covered as much of Tony's pert ass as possible.

"Five." Tony croaked out and collapsed onto the desk beneath him with a heavy groan. The pain radiating from his ass was not as troublesome for him as his growing desire to be spanked again, perhaps with an added bonus of a few strokes of his rising member.

He quickly dispelled these thoughts from his mind and reached down to grab his pants and trousers. As he did he made it a point to bend all the way down, giving Loki a full view of his red and welt covered ass. He knew he'd achieved the desired effect when Loki gave out a low guttural moan and growled out his name.

"Mr. Stark…"

Tony turned around, zipping up his fly and buckling his belt, a small mischievous smile tugging at his lips. "Yes, sir?"

Loki thwacked the ruler into the palm of his left hand and drew himself up to his full height. His pupils blown and breath coming in at a labored pace, he looked Tony squarely in the eye and quirked his lips.

"I'll see you again next week."

Tony's face broke out into a grin and he nodded.

"Yes sir, Professor."

With that he walked out the door, in search of Steve for a quick tumble in the sheets, leaving Loki to deal with his own straining cock behind his desk. He finally got off to the vision of Tony's welt covered ass displayed behind the backs of his eyes.


End file.
